The Spider
by GirlWhoTookNightlock
Summary: The Winter Soldier was not the only assassin that was frozen throughout time. There was another. They were a machine both he and her. One of HYDRA's most successful projects. But he remembered and she knew their era had come to an end. But they both made a promise during their HYDRA years and they vowed to honour it. Post-Winter Soldier.
1. Chapter 1

***Awkwardly waves* Hey guys. For any of you coming from my other fanfiction Envy, I'd like to apologise for not updating in ages. I promise I WILL update but I don't know when. Anyhow, I've became obsessed with Captain America: Winter Soldier (its probably my favourite Marvel movie to date) and just HAD to make a fanfiction! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of the characters in this story ( not even my 'O.C'). I only own the original plotline and the backstory and futurestory of the 'O.C'**

* * *

The Winter Soldier towered over his bruised and beaten mission.

_No_, protested an inner voice, _Steve_. The soldier looked at the fallen man and watched as he began to twitch.

_Alive_, he confirmed. His body relaxed at the realisation then suddenly tensed again. A failed mission. What would HYDRA do when they-

The killer's ears' twitched.

The Winter Soldier turned his body towards the sound, knife raised. His breath hitched at the sight of the intruding noise. Clad in a jumpsuit of red material was a girl. No more than twenty in appearance, soaked in water. The water seemed to swirl around an area of her forehead. Mixing and blending blood against her skin. Sewn onto the front of her suit was a symbol. The same one branded onto his metal arm.

Both HYDRA agents stood in fighting stance, knife and gun pointed at each other to make the kill shot. Each assassin waited for the other to make the first move. But nothing happened. The assassins were raised and trained together by HYDRA. They were a unit. They were the perfect killing machine. Humans that would follow orders like machines. One of the most successful projects the Russian HYDRA facility had created.

The assassins were programmed to fight with each other, not against. Even the thought of having to eliminate their partner made memories flash before their eyes. Painful and agonising memories neither wanted to relive. Needles and electrically charged helmets and other means of discipline. HYDRA did not like their machines disobeying orders.

_You protect each other._ _You use each other for HYDRA's gain_, the raspy voice of a scientist long dead seemed to hiss into Bucky's ear. _Threatening one another is threatening HYDRA. We cannot have that, can we? _The memory became blurred and the feeling of pain took its place.

The dark haired girl slightly lowered her gun. It wasn't much. Just an inch, still a kill shot but the Winter Soldier saw the movement. The soldier slowly began to drop his arm. Never breaking eye contact with his comrade, he then slipped the knife back into his belt.

"Arm." The female HYDRA agent said. The Winter Soldier tried to move his human arm but ceased the action. Pain shot up his limb and left a burning sensation in its wake.

"Broken." The Winter Soldier declared. His partners' mouth twitched down but became straight soon after.

"Mission?" The girl glanced at the injured Captain America before gazing at her comrade again. He gave a small nod. The soldiers' companion took a menacing step towards America's hero. Quickly the male agent made himself a barrier between her and Steve. The action made the woman stumble backwards.

"Bucky?" Captain America mumbled from the ground. Steve tried to focus on the black and silver figure. A pained look seemed to cross the so called Bucky's face. The girl tilted her head at the mission. The blond had called her partner that on the bridge. She examined the fallen hero and his injuries. With the amount of damage inflicted onto the superhero he shouldn't have been able to drag himself onto shore. It was clear he had fallen from the carrier; the hero's clothes clung to his skin. Not with sweat or tightness but with the same water that dripped from the female assassin's hair and into her eyes. The girl's attention snapped to the Captains' feet. Upturned sand stuck to the hero's boots and trousers. He was dragged. Her mouth twitched again and then she looked at the biotic armed man.

The Winter Soldier knew what she was wondering. They were partners after all. He knew her better than he knew himself. But maybe that didn't count for anything anymore. He was a damaged slate, after all. Used and dehumanised by HYDRA.

A hard kick was delivered to Steve's head by the female. The sheer force of the blow slipped the supposed super soldier back into unconsciousness. The action made Bucky wrap his fingers into fists.

_Steve is your friend! ,_ A small part of him shouted. Bucky's teeth grinded together and his knuckles became white.

_And she is my partner,_ the Winter Soldier shot back in defence. The statement didn't help the frustration he felt. His old-self and his current-self continued to battle until a rough voice broke Bucky's building headache.

"Winter," The girl's voice was hoarse from lack of use. But her face was still the same passive expression both she and Bucky were taught to maintain. A soldier never shows weakness. And emotions were considered weak in HYDRA's eyes. However, if you looked close enough. Really close. You could see the slight dip in her eyebrows.

_Confusion_, the super assassin concluded.

"The man on the bridge," Bucky indicated to the beaten man. "I knew him." He softly spoke. "He was my friend."

The facade broke on the females face. "You remember." She awed. The gun dropped to her side. The woman stared at him with utter fascination.

_Winter remembered._ The thought surprised her. A feeling she hasn't fully experienced in a long time. The realisation was cut short by the sound of sirens in the distance.

Both comrades honed in on the noise. Ten, both the male and female estimated. Ten minutes before help would arrive for America's fallen captain. The women's eyes darted around the area.

"Go." The dark haired female told the soldier. The Winter Soldier tensed at her words. He couldn't go back to HYDRA. Bucky remembered and there was no way in hell he was going back to the people that made him so . . . unhuman.

"Go." She repeated. The super soldier narrowed his eyes at the assassin. "You remember," Her voice cracked as she said those words. She made her way back to the waterline, back facing the Winter Soldier.

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows. "You-"

"Escaping HYDRA is like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." She informed him; she double checked her surroundings before continuing. "You're going to need all the help you can get." The women stated. Her gaze rested on her feet.

Her partner opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off.

"HYDRA is all I know." She admitted to her comrade. "I didn't have a life before HYDRA," The female agent locked gazes with him. "But you did." Her voice softened.

The Winter Soldier hadn't heard such vulnerability since before-

He shook his head. Even thinking about the incident made his skin crawl. It was the only thing the HYDRA soldier truly feared until his memories started resurfacing again.

"Don't waste it." She ordered him. The Winter Soldier stared long and hard at the women before saluting to her with his metal arm. He didn't know where the action came from but didn't question it. The jumpsuit clad girl copied his action then faced the grey waters again.

Barnes stepped over Captain America and walked away from the women. Towards the city were chaos was festering.

"Winter!" The man stopped and turned to his partner.

_Ex-partner_, He corrected himself.

Her face was riddled with emotion. So much so that it made Bucky glance around the area to make sure an agent wouldn't see it. An old habit that made a scowl present on his once blank face.

Being sentimental was not something taught by HYDRA. In fact, nothing any normal human would feel, was taught by HYDRA. They wanted machines. Living and breathing machines. Not beings capable of emotion.

So many words rested on the tip of her tongue but none were said. The female assassin rapidly blinked away her emotions and schooled her face.

"Hail HYDRA." She finally spoke. HYDRA's programming became dominate again and whatever she had yearned to tell her companion was forever lost. Bucky gave her a firm nod. The runaway assassin took this small moment to memorise his companions' face. This would probably be the last moment the murdering duo would have together.

The wailing sound of sirens became louder and they both knew their time had come to an end. Bucky turned and made his way into the treeline. The girl stared after him until she could neither see nor hear him any longer. Taking a deep breath, she repositioned her gun then re-entered the debris filled waters.

HYDRA's machines' didn't look back. Not once. Nothing to indicate the assassins truly cared for one another. But the programmed instinct seemed to become louder after their departure. Ringing in their ears and burning the control further into their abused and damaged brains.

_Protect._

* * *

**Hello again! Just a note to say that comments are always welcomed! Also has anyone figured out who Bucky's partner is? Until next time** _\- GirlWhoTookNightlock _


	2. Chapter 2

**A late Happy Hanukkah and Merry Christmas to you all! In the festive spirit I have sat for a good many hours finishing this chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a glorious morning in the outskirts of Texas. The sun was shining and the birds were singing in a sweet cheerful tune. Ana had just started her shift at '_Mama's_' diner and the good weather was obviously having a positive effect on the travellers that came in and out. Happy customers meant bigger tips which in turn made Ana a very happy woman.

"Ana! It's time for my break." Brian called from across the room. "Mind taking care of my section for a bit?"

A "sure" escaped her mouth before her eyes scanned over Brian's section. And just like that, her happy mood dipped. Amongst the tired truckers and recovering partygoers was a man.

No, Ana thought. This man was not like the rest. The air that surrounded him was not something Ana could ever say she had seen or experienced before. He reminded her of a snake. A snake waiting in its attacking stance before it struck out at the threat, fangs bared.

A brief grimace appeared on her face before she was all smiles again. Grabbing her trusty pen and notepad the waitress roller-skated towards the intimidating man. Upon her arrival she was met with a not so happy stare.

Determined not to be put off by the long haired man, Ana tilted her chin higher. "Welcome to Mama's diner, I'll be your server today. How can I help you?" A cold expression was all she received. Clearing her throat, Ana tried again. "Are you ready to order?" She questioned after spying the menu under his gloved hands. Still she was only met with silence. "Would you like more time?" Nothing. And with that, Ana's good mood soured. "Okay mister, you can't just-"

"-Sorry I took so long, there was a line for the restroom." A heavily French accent chirped. Ice ran through the man's veins.

"Sorry Madame, my boyfriend cannot speak very good English." The short haired blonde girl gave an apologetic look to the waitress. The once enraged Ana simmered down and gave a sympathetic smile in return.

"Oh!" Ana could feel a blush spread across her face. "No problem, Darlin'. Would ya like some time to take a look at the menu?"

The supposed French woman smiled dimples and all, before shaking her head. "No, thank you. The breakfast special would be just fine s'il vous plait."

The waitress nodded in approval before skating away from the couple. "Coming right up, Darlin'" The woman called behind her shoulder. The girl sitting across from the man smiled happily at the disappearing waitress before letting the smile drop. Swivelling her head back towards the longhaired man, she gave him a disapproving glare then slipped into the booth.

"Two weeks." She said. "Two weeks," Her tone becoming more and more aggressive towards the silent man. "Less than fourteen days it took me to track you." The girl snarled at him. His silence seemed to only fuel her anger. It was truly a surprising sight to witness. HYDRA trained her better than to openly express emotion. "They taught you better." It was those words that truly made the soldier react. Before he could fully register would he had done, he slammed his metal fist onto the counter, cracking the surface in the process.

"They do don't control me." He hissed to the assassin. "You can't take me back." The woman tilted her head, her gaze fixated on the man's eyes. "I'd rather die than go back with you."

The Winter Soldiers confession felt like a dagger to the heart. But she didn't show it. They taught her better. She had already lost control of her facade twice in the space of three weeks. She couldn't do it again. If HYDRA found out about the whirlpool of emotions the girl felt after they reawakened her, they would do what they did last. She still remembers the screams, some her own and others his. Both mixing and intertwining together in a painful sinfini of pain.

"Everything alright, sugar?" Both assassins snapped their heads towards the new company. Standing with two cups of coffee was the grey haired waitress. Before the waitress could comprehend the seriousness of the situation, the crack was covered by an arm and the blank stared woman and enraged man clasped hands and smiled at the elderly woman.

"Oui," The girl squinted her eyes at the waitress's nametag. "Ana." The HYDRA assassin flashed a dazzling smile before taking one of the mugs from the older woman's hands. "Merci."

"Your meal will be ready soon." She gave a pointed look at the Winter Soldier, placed the coffee in front of him, and then turned her attention back to the bubbly woman. "Just call me if you need _anything_, sugar." Ana stretched the pronunciation on the word anything.

"Of course," The French accent returned and the fake blonde batted her eyelashes in pure innocence's. Giving Bucky's ex-partner a warm smile, the waitress glided away. And no sooner did the assassins retract their hands. Each holding it as if it hand been burned.

_You are machines_, a voice echoed in their ears, _Incapable of love or real emotion_. _You are HYDRA's minions and should be nothing more, _the voice snarled.

The pair elapsed into silence, neither quite sure of what to say. They continued to drown in the silence until their breakfast arrived and the waitress departed again.

"You look like I need a drink." The girl bluntly stated, referring to Barnes's haggard appearance. Large bags hung under his eyes which highlighted how bloodshot they were, his hair lay in matted clumps across his face and dark stubble littered his jawline and cheeks. Her partner gave a small grunt then began eating.

"The New York HYDRA unit are currently in hiding." The woman informed the man. His fingers twitched at the new information. Something only the young woman noticed. She sipped her coffee before continuing. "They are waiting for the right opportunity to release the twins."

Bucky nodded. He was aware of the twins. They were soon to be replacing his partner and himself as HYDRA's most successful project. The assassins were scheduled to be shipped out to the United Kingdom's HYDRA branch before the start of next year. Of course this was all based on the idea that the twins would be a success. However, if the twins failed to complete their mission . . . elimination would be almost certain. If Bucky was not mistaken, their first assignment was scheduled for the end of summer.

"Change of plan?" He mumbled through scoffing eggs into his mouth. His partner made an agreeing noise.

"Something's coming." She uttered lowly so only Barnes could hear. "They won't tell me what. But it's coming soon."

Bucky paused. "Is that a warning?"

"It's advice." She corrected him. "You may hate HYDRA with every fibre of your being and may want to forget you even worked for them. But do not forget what they have taught you."

"Taught me what? Taught me how to kill innocent people without thinking twice about it? Torturing children without even a frown? Because-"

"No." The girl interrupted. "How to survive." The Winter Soldier scoffed at her.

Sighing at his incapability to understand what she meant, the girl reached into her jean pocket and slid an envelope across the table. The shaggy haired man glowered at the offending object with a distasteful look.

"Our unit" The Winter Soldier growled at the girls' words. "_My_ unit," She corrected herself." had to relocate all data to another base." She sipped her coffee. "And I found something you might want to have."

Quirking an eyebrow at the girl, Bucky cautiously picked up the envelope and then examined it. Judging by the colour and state the envelope was in, it was clear it was very old and hadn't been well cared for. Ripping off the top, Bucky poured the contents of the envelope into the palm of his hand and then froze when the light gleamed on it. The metal was tarnished and battered from age and war but it was as clear as day what it was. Army tags. His army tags

"Why?" His voice cracked from lack of use.

"Партнер" Was her simple reply. The ex-Winter Soldier swallowed a lump in his throat, clenching the battered tags with such a grip that the girl thought they would break.

"The next time I located you, it better be more than two freaking weeks, Winter. Don't want HYDRA to think I've just been getting lazy and don't have the skill of capturing my mission" With a wink, his partner stood.

It suddenly dawned on Bucky why she had located him. HYDRA had assigned her the mission of bringing him back to them.

"Breakfast's on me." Dumping a hundred dollar bill on the table she began to make her way to the exit of the diner.

"Au revoir, Monsieur Barnes." She called back to him with a small chuckle before leaving the man named Bucky Barnes alone in the diner with reclaimed memories and an extra breakfast.

* * *

**Hey its me again. Comments are always welcomed and thank you everyone who has commented, liked and favourited this story. It really makes me happy you actually like my ideas! I don't know when I'll next be updating but hopefully soon!** \- _GirlWhoTookNightlock_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, its me. Aside from saying that I don't own the Marvel Universe, all I have to say is how sorry I am for not updating in ages. I am hoping to restart writing for this story and my other story Envy soon. Thank you to all the viewers that are still interested in this story and I'm sorry that this chapter isn't the best but enjoy!**

* * *

It was a perfect day to go to the beach. Jack had been waiting for hours for his Dad to wake-up and take him to his favourite beach. Well, it was his Moms' favourite beach, but since she wasn't around to love it anymore, Jack took over the job. After a painful three hour wait and a further hour for his Dad to eat breakfast, the duo crammed themselves and their beach equipment into the car and set off for Coco Beach.

Once they arrived Jack scampered out the car taking his bucket and spade with him and secured himself a spot on the beach he deemed worthy. Clapping his hands in excitement the small boy reached down for his spade only to find it missing. Panicked, Jack spun his head in every direction trying to locate his lost tool.

"Looking for something?" Little Jack span round in fright before realising that his spade was being held out towards him. With a giant grin that showed his missing front teeth his chubby hands took the plastic tool and placed it carefully into his bucket.

"Thank y-" The little boy paused. Looking up at the owner of the hand, Jack became nervous. The woman in front of Jack reminded him of his Aunt Lila. This lady possessed the same bruises and cuts his Auntie used to get before she left his Uncle Jim. Jack never understood how or why she always fell over but every time she did, his Dad and Mom would cry and scream at each other and her. Even though Jack didn't understand, he began associating injuries like what the woman in front of him had with bad things. Understanding his fear, the woman simply smiled.

"You like hockey?" The southerner asked the small boy. Watching the child nod his head, she continued. "So do I," She indicated towards herself. "But it's a rough game," The woman began pointing at her injuries. Jack made an expression of understanding which caused the woman to smirk. "Well," The woman in the sundress took a step back. "I better leave you to your sandcastles." Without another word, the nice lady made her way down the beach. Jack watched her go and furrowed his eyebrows when she started walking towards a homeless man, though Jack didn't dwell on this for very long as his dad came into view with ice-cream.

Said woman made her way over to the homeless man, her flip-flops smacking against her heels with every step. With an exaggerated sigh, the woman plopped down beside the man. The man tensed at the sudden company.

"Nice view." The southern voice chirped from the Winter Soldiers right.

"I've seen nicer," His gruff voice croaked over the cool breeze. The more hostile he sounded the better.

"That must be nice." Bucky frowned at the strangers words. Adjusting his baseball cap further down his forehead Barnes glanced at the figure beside him before looking back at the sea. With a sigh Bucky wiped his face with a gloved hand before resting said hand under his chin.

"Mission?" Barnes questioned, though it sounded more like a statement than anything else.

"Handlers," His ex-partners accent switched back to its mainly used one. Even with years of practise she had never lost the slight lisp of her native tongue, though it was hardly noticeable unless you knew what to look for. Bucky turned to stare at his partner.

The girl before him sat with her legs curled into herself, resting her bruised neck and chin against her knees while watching the waves meet the sand.

"Four weeks, not bad." A wisp of a smile graced her face but quickly ceased when her cut lip began to reopen.

"This isn't a game!" Barnes growled at the girl. A swollen bloodshot eye acknowledged his outburst but soon returned to watching the sea.

"I know." Her voice sounded older, much older than her physical appearance. Something ordinary people might have called an 'old soul'. This filled the Winter Solder with rage. She was. Behind his partners young face was decades of pain and grief. So much pain cramped into one human body.

A person isn't capable of storing so much agony in one lifetime, a blank face had once told him in his younger days. They were partners after all. They had carried each other's hardships throughout their years of forced service to HYDRA.

"Our last mission," His partner began, taking a small envelope out of her handbag and held it out for Barnes to grab. "Is looking for you." The girl stated. Bucky quickly snatched the envelope and poured its contents onto the sand.

"Got himself a small team," The girl informed him while he sifted through the photographs obviously taken by his ex-partner. The Winter Soldier recognised very few faces following America's beloved hero, the only one he could confirm the identity of was the man with wings. "Nothing to worry over, a few false trails here and there fixed it." Bucky didn't know whether to be glad or somewhat disappointed. "I advise you don't go to Canada for the next couple of weeks. You wouldn't want to run into the star spangled hero." She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes at the once HYDRA assassin, trying to guess the emotions and thoughts that lay beneath the cold exterior.

"I don't know what to do." Bucky confessed before the Winter Soldier could stop him. "I'm not ready to face Ste- _him_." He stared down at his once beloved friend before leaving the photograph in the sand. "I-I can't go back. Not yet."

"You'll find a way." Was all she said.

"Ma used to say that." He couldn't help the grin that filled his face. Bucky remembered his Ma's voice, not how she appeared in person or if Bucky was her favourite kid or not, but it was a start. The girl gave a pained smile, from her injuries or from his words he couldn't tell.

"Family…" Her voice was distant and her eyes seemed to be gazing at something that Bucky couldn't see. Usually the Winter Soldier would have kept his mouth shut. Seen and not heard. However, with his new set of memories came a new set of behaviours that the soldier hadn't concurred yet.

"You had any relatives?" Bucky questioned before his HYDRA trained mind could stop him.

His partner seemed to snap out of her daydream. She turned her mismatched eyes towards him, piercing into the soul the Winter Soldier didn't know he possessed until his encounter with the man named Steven Rodgers. "I did once . . . they just didn't want me."

Bucky knew what it was like to be stabbed with a knife and it unnerved him that the feeling which curled and twisted in his chest felt so similar to a knife being turned in his skin. The Winter Soldier hadn't felt such emotion during his services to HYDRA . . . and it scared him. Emotions were unneeded and useless things that would interfere with missions. So to _feel_, to really feel after all those years of killing and torturing innocent and guilty people alike, it got to him. All those feelings that were suppressed and burred deep within a part of the solider he didn't know he had, began bubbling over, consuming all of Bucky's waking thoughts and dreaming slumbers.

"Why-" Bucky swallowed, trying to clear the burning sensation he felt in his throat. "Why do you stay?"

"Villains don't get happy endings, Winter." She made a sound that resembled a laugh. But years of having to maintain a cold exterior made it difficult for Winter and herself to express real genuine emotion. They had once, it seemed so long ago and faded that sometimes Bucky couldn't grasp whether it was a real or not real. But then he would shift his enhanced biotic arm and she would adjust herself so her skin wouldn't be in close contact with it. Then the blurriness would shift and the memories that seemed so dreamlike become so vivid and real that it made the Winter Soldiers gag reflex kick-in when he remembered the aftermath of their actions. Needles, electrotherapy, drowning, dissecting-

"I was born and raised by HYDRA." The statement forced the soldier back to reality. "I don't think- I know I wouldn't be able to live a life other than that." She sounded so sure. This bruised and beaten girl that gave Barnes his freedom thought she couldn't have any for herself.

Bucky wanted to comfort her, sooth her like his Ma used to do when he got bad dreams but HYDRA's programming became dominant again. Leaving the shell of a man whose name used to be Bucky with words he wished he could say but no power to do so.


End file.
